


Tricking the Trickster

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Gabriel, are on a case involving a TricksterFirst time writing smut...sorry if it sucksSome language





	Tricking the Trickster

You were on a case involving a trickster and Gabriel insisted that he tag along. As a former trickster himself, he figured he’d be able to take care of this case in a second so that the two of you could spend your time doing other dirtier things to one another. Of course, his pride got the better of him and it’d been three days without any leads. Two people were dead and one managed to survive with some mental scars. You figured you two would go look at an abandoned mansion on the edge of town, where the trickster was probably hanging out.   
The alarm went off and you slapped your hand down on it to silence it before another sound blaired out. You were about turn toward Gabriel to wake him up when you noticed an old wrinkled arm draped over your waist. A scream erupted from your mouth and you shot out of bed with gun in hand taken from the dresser. A body thrashed about and stood at the other side of the bed with his hands up.  
“What’s wrong? (y/n) are you alright?” The old man’s voice sounded somewhat familiar. You took a minute to look him over. His skin was wrinkled and flappy. He had a beer belly with a scruffy gray beard that had some drool in it, and his gray hair was stuck up all in weird places. He looked like he was in his late 80s or 90s and his clothes made his body look more like mess.   
“How do you know my name? Who are you?” Still holding the gun up at him.  
“(y/n) it’s me, duh.” Then he paused and looked himself over. “Oh hell no!” His voice boomed in the room as he ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
“Wait...are you….” You set the gun down and walked over to the bathroom. You finally realized what had happened. “You don’t mean…..” He glared at himself running his hands through his hair. “You aren’t….”   
“I’m going to kill that little dick for this.” He huffed.  
“Gabriel?” You started laughing as soon as you said his name. Tears started to pour down your face and you held your stomach.   
“Well, I’m glad someone thinks this is funny.” He walked toward you with narrowed eyes.  
“I’m sorry….it’s just, well, look at you.” You gasped for air as you sat on the edge of the bed facing him. He crossed his arms against his chest and pouted which caused you to laugh more at the situation.   
“Shut up. It’s not funny.”  
“Actually it kinda is. I mean the Trickster getting tricked. Oh, what a day it is.” You smirked up at him. He came over to you and leaned down toward your face.   
“Don’t I get any sympathy from you?” He leaned in further with a glance at your lips.  
“Oh, no.” You got up and put space in between the two of you. “I’m not kissing someone who looks like my grandpa.”  
“Honey, I’m older than your grandpa.”  
“Yea, well, doesn’t mean you have to look like him as well. Why don’t you just turn back? I mean you are an archangel. God’s mighty warrior of Heaven.”   
With a snap Gabriel’s vessel turned back to his normal form, one that you had grown so used to. “Better?” He gave you a wicked smile.  
“Much.” You stepped forward and gave him a peck on the lips. “Now how about we go kill that trickster for turning my poor baby into an old ugly man.” You said in a joking manner.   
“Ugly? Me? No.” He sassed back.  
“Gabe, I love you and all, but you really did look pretty ugly.” Gabriel pulled you down into a headlock and began to tickle your sides. “Stop it. Stop….” You laughed. “We have to go hunt….”  
“Say I’m not ugly.” He kept tickling you, knowing your weakest points. “Say it.”  
“Never.”   
He kept going at it, but you managed to get out of the headlock, but then you were pulled close to him and his arms wrapped around you. You could feel his breath on your ear and you both stood there for a second as you caught your breath.   
“Gabriel you are the most beautiful thing I know.” You turned around to face him. “Not even an ugly old man’s skin could hide that.” With that he kissed you hard and full of passion. Your hands went up to his hair roaming around, while he pulled your hips closer to him. You broke off as he tugged your nightshirt up over your head and started to kiss down your neck. A moan escaped your lips as he found your sweet spot. Your fingers traveled down his back making random patterns as his lips inched closer to your breasts which were fully exposed. One of his hands traveled up to cup one of them, while the other kept your hips close to him. You could start to feel his bulge pressed up against you.   
Your hands slide down to the hem of his shirt giving him a hint and he complied. While he striped off his shirt, you also striped off your shorts. Now you were both left in your underwear staring at each other with lustful eyes. Gabriel picked you up and placed you on the bed in one swift motion. You pulled him with you, so his face hovered yours a few inches before crashing down on your lips.   
You grinded your hips against his, which caused Gabriel to moan and become more aggressive with his kisses. Feeding into desire he slipped off your panties and started rubbing circles around your clit with his thumb. His other hand groped your breast and played with your nipples. You started to pull his hair as you both kept making soft moans and grunts at each other. Finally he slipped a finger into you and started pumping.   
The kiss broke as he traveled down sucking at your other breast. You threw your head back and moaned with pleasure. Gabriel smirked against your skin and added another finger. You could start to feel your orgasam build inside you.  
“Gabe….” You groaned.  
“I know babe.” He pulled out of you, licking his fingers while meeting your gaze. Gabriel pushed down his underwear to expose his full length which made you want him all that much more. He teased you with his tip then slowly pushed himself inside.   
“I need you.” You begged. Without warning Gabriel thrusted himself fully inside you with a moan. His pace was slow at first allowing you to adjust to his size. You wrapped your legs around him and pushed on him to go deeper and faster. He kept his thumb playing with your clit and the other hand on your breast. He switched off from kissing and biting your shoulder to your breasts. You moved your hips to match his thrusts and pleasure shot all over your body. Both of your hands clawed his back wanting more.   
You could feel him getting sloppier and desperate. You arched your back as he pounded into you, hitting your g-spot multiple times causing you to let out a pornstar moan that filled the entire room. You could feel him smile against your skin and he buried his face into the nook of your neck gently biting your skin.   
“I’m so close…” You managed to gasp out. His hand left your breast and went around the back to give your butt a squeeze which made him hit your g-spot again. It sent you over the edge, sending you into an euphoric state. Gabriel came shortly after you riding it out. He pulled out of you and laid back on the bed with both of you catching your breath.  
You rolled over on your side, resting your head on his chest. His fingers combed your hair and he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. You looked up at him with a bright smile and his honey brown eyes melted your heart, reminding you why you feel in love with him.   
“So that trickster….” You began to say.   
“Oh, yea.” Gabriel growled. “Bet he thought it was funny to mess with me, well, I’ll show him.”  
“I’m sure you will.” You giggled up at the archangel. “You’re pretty cute when you get angry.”  
He pulled you up for a kiss then pressed his forehead against yours. “If you want angry, I can show you angry.” He gave you a sly smile.   
“I’d love to see that, but I believe we still have a job to do. Maybe tonight?”  
“Deal.”


End file.
